The Girl Wolf
by FireSeraph
Summary: Gabriella is Quil's little sister. So far, Sam Uley has taken her brother away from her. And she thinks that something's wrong with her best friend, Jacob. What happens when she finds out the truth? NO EMILY IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam hasn't imprinted with ANYONE!

Prologue

I am Gabriella Ateara, Quil Ateara's little sister. And I hate my older brother. Him and his little "gang" led by _Sam Uley_, I hate that guy. So high and mighty, thinking that he's better than us. He makes me sick. Well, I feel better now that I got that temper tantrum off my chest. Let's move up to where my story starts. The day my heart broke. Again.

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going to check on Jake!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

I heard a faint "okay" before the door closed. It was Saturday and I was worried about Jake. He'd suddenly come down with a major fever and Billy was acting strange. I mean, Jake's been my best friend since we were _born_. We're closer than him and Quil. And he hasn't been sucked into "The Sam Gang". I jumped on my hand-me-down, junkyard four-wheeler and rode over to Jake's house. As soon as I cut the engine off, the door opened and Billy came out.

"Gabriella, you need to go home." He said.

"I just want to check on Jake. I'm worried. Can't I talk to him?" I asked, starting to get a little ticked off.

"Fine then. Talk." Jake said, coming out of the woods.

"Jake!" I said, smiling. I took a step towards him but stopped when I saw Sam and the rest of his "gang" following him, including Quil.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked.

"No. We talk here." He said coldly.

"Fine. What's going on?" I asked, getting irritated.

"I can't tell you." he said through clenched teeth.

"I thought we were friends! We've been friends since we were BORN!" I screamed.

"We were." He put emphasis on the past tense.

"You're my friend! You always have been!" I screamed my lungs hurting from the sudden lack of oxygen.

"Not anymore." He said and then he went into the house, the "gang" following behind.

I stood there, numb from shock. I had lost my brother and now my best friend to Sam Uley. He was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam hasn't imprinted with ANYONE!

Please review!

Chapter 2

I made my way home without wrecking. This was a wonderful goal considering my tears were coming in huge waves. My best friend of sixteen years was gone. They had taken him and my twin brother. I walked through the door to see my mom and dad talking in the kitchen. They stopped when they saw me.

"Sam got Jake." I said quietly.

My mom and dad exchanged a look and my dad left. Something was going on. They knew, they knew something, but what?

"What do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, honey. Maybe you should go lay down…" she trailed off.

"No. you said you needed me to run to the General Store and get milk. Anything else?" I asked.

"No. Be careful." She said and I nodded and left.

I rode to the store and what would you know, Sam and his little "gang" were standing outside of the store.

_Wonderful_. I thought as I parked my four-wheeler.

They all stared at me as I walked past them without even so much as a glance. I went in, got my milk and paid for it, and came back out. They were still there. I set the milk down on the seat and went back to them. I walked up to Sam and looked up at him.

"You think you're so special, don't you?" I asked.

"Uh…" he said.

"But you're nothing but a lying, conniving, slithery snake." I said with as much venom I had. And then I smacked him. "That's for taking away my brother." I slapped him again. "That's for taking away my best friend." I smacked him again. "And that…well that just made me feel good."

I turned away from him and walked back to my four-wheeler. They all stared at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had, I don't know. All I knew was that he deserved everything I gave him. And it made it all worth the while just to see his face. I rode back to the house and I handed mom the milk. I went outside, sat down on the swing that me and my dad had made a few years ago and began to swing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam hasn't imprinted with ANYONE!

Review PLEASE!

Chapter 3

School is out now and I haven't spoken to my parents or Jake or Quil since Sam got to Jake. I won't talk to my parents because _they_ know something and they won't tell me. It sucks. Whatever Sam did to Jake just changed him. Jake is or was my best friend. He was who I went to when I was feeling down. But now I had no one to turn to.

My parents are just acting really strange as if they know something is going to happen. Occasionally they ask me if I'm feeling okay, and if I feel like I have a fever or am feeling different. Of course I just snap back saying I'm okay, but emotionally I don't think I am. I've tried my hardest to avoid Quil and talk to no one; even though that's the only thing I want to do. And I blame everything on Sam. This is all his fault. I could strangle him right now. He's taken away what matters most to me. The worst thing is I see _them _everywhere. It's almost like they are following me, or watching over me. They never talk, just stare me straight in the eye and I stare back with the same ferocity. Jake can never meet my eye.

I sighed deeply and just stared into the night through my bedroom window. There was a full moon, shining down the grounds of the La Push. I closed my eyes and lay down on my bed as thoughts hazed my mind, as they had been for the last month… Until I was drawn out of my thoughts when my door burst open and Quil burst into my room.

"What the hell?" I said, and then I shut my mouth. I wasn't supposed to talk to him.

"You need to come downstairs. Now." He said.

"No. Go make out with Sam." I said, showing no emotion in my voice and I turned over on my side to face away from him.

Suddenly, the covers were ripped off of me, the cold air hitting my skin. Quil dragged me out of the bed and down the stairs in all of my booty shorts and tight tank top glory.

"Let go of me," I snarled back at him but we were already downstairs. A crimson blush flushed across my face as I noticed the people that were there.

Jake, Embry, my parents, and the rest of Sam's gang. How much more embarrassing could you get, especially with what I was dressed in? And all those people were the ones I didn't want to see.

Quil's grip on my arm let off a bit and I rubbed it tenderly, scowling at Quil.

"Was that really necessary?" I hissed, but no one responded. So I turned away, trying to escape to the safety of my room. But Quil grabbed my arm again, this time not letting go.

"We need to talk." My dad stated. I rolled my eyes and Quil led me over to the couch, motioning for me to sit down. Reluctantly I did.

Sam stood in the far corner, in the shadows, but I could feel him eyeing me. Talk about a freak. Quil sat beside me while my dad stood leaning against the wall in front of me with my mom. Embry, Jacob, and the rest of the gang stood in the opposite corner of Sam.

All eyes were on me and that I did not enjoy.

"What?" I snapped and their gazes turned away.

"Do you remember the myths we used to tell you when you were young?" My dad began sounding almost nervous. I shook my head yes, wondering where this was going.

"Do you remember the one about the werewolves?" My mom asked quietly. I shook my head yes again.

"Look if we 20 Questions, then I'm going back to bed." I said sarcastically. A smile flashed across Sam's face for only a second then went back to the solemn look. I wonder if it even happened…

"Then we will try to go straight to the point. But I think it might be easier if _they_ explain it to you," Dad said then stood up with my mom and they retreated to their bedroom.

"Explain what?" I muttered to myself. This was really starting to get awkward. I mean I_ was_ the only girl in the room.

They all came out of the corners and sat down in the chairs surrounding the couch I was currently sitting on. Except for Sam who remained standing. Until now I had never really noticed how big they were. Every last one of them were at least a good 6'5 and muscular, and I mean really muscular. Here I was only like 5'4 and small built. At least my clothes fit in because none of them were actually fully clothed. Most of them didn't have a shirt on and a few didn't even have shoes on. I noticed Jake kept his gaze on the ground.

I kept my eyes locked on Sam, my eyes full of hatred and spitefulness. He looked straight back at me, but his eyes seemed more gentle, but no expression to be found.

The silence drew on and on and on until I was like half asleep, my head leaning against the back of the couch. I drew my legs up against my chest and yawned loudly breaking the silence and our almost unbreakable gaze. Sam looked like he was thinking really hard about something, his forehead creased.

Sam cleared his throat and finally began to talk.

"Gabriella, I know this is going to sound really weird to you and you probably won't believe us… but everything we are going to tell you is true. I swear," Sam began, trying to think over his words carefully.

"What would that be? That you guys are freaks and won't leave me alone?" I smirked.

He ignored my last comment and kept going.

"Well in the story all the people were werewolves. They protected the town from the "cold blooded" creatures…" Sam's voice trailed off, thinking about what to say next.

"Get to the point; What in the hell does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"It not only has to do with you but it has to do with all of us." Sam responded quietly. I didn't exactly like where this conversation was going.

"Look Gabriella you're a smart girl. Think about it. Have you not noticed a change in Quil? Or Jacob? I know you can figure it out," Sam said with an almost pleading voice.

"I have." I said then continued. "They have turned into complete assholes like you," I half screamed.

That's when Jacob's arms started quivering. Sam shot a look at Quil, and Quil quickly got up and dragged Jake outside with the help of Embry. That left me alone with three guys I didn't even know.

"You don't understand." Sam responded still calm.

"Then feel free to explain!" I yelled back. "I would absolutely love to know why Jake my- well used to best friend for life won't even talk to me! Why Quil, my own brother has been hanging out with _you _of all people. You have changed everyone I know and love into someone like… _you_."

By the time I ended, tears were flowing freely down my face. I wiped them away with my hand and then leaned back against the couch. Sam didn't move a muscle.

"Look it's because _we_ are werewolves," he said bluntly. Now that was funny. I just couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Huh nice one," I said in between giggles.

"This is serious Gabriella. It's not a joke." Sam said with a serious as a heart attack look on his face. I cocked an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me that you're dogs?" I started laughing again. They guy standing to the right of Sam started to quiver just as Jake had.

"Calm down Paul." Sam said but it was too late. Almost like magic, where Paul was standing now stood a wolf. And I mean a HUGE wolf with silver fur. I froze and my heart stopped beating. The wolf let out a low growl and his eyes were directed straight at me. Sam was the only one calm.

"Get him outside Jared." Sam ordered the guy that was still human to do. I sank back as far as I could go against the couch as Jared struggled with Paul until they were safely outside. The tears lined my eyes and started falling.

Sam started edging closer to me.

"It's all right, you are perfectly safe," Sam said in a soothing voice, but I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Stay away from me you, you… monster," I said in a whisper then hopped up off the couch. I started to run towards the back door. Sam made a lunge for me but missed and I was already out the door, running through the night.

I heard footsteps behind me and I pushed myself harder, the adrenaline burning through my veins. I headed for the beach and kept taking turns to get whoever was following me off my back. Finally I heard the footsteps no longer. I walked slowly on the pier until I was at the very end where I then rested my head on my hands. I let realization sink in. I noticed that I was trembling uncontrollably and I was suddenly freezing. My tear drops fell into the waves and I closed my eyes from the spray the ocean was sending up.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder and I spun around, already in a stance ready to sprint. Sam. He tightened his grip, knowing my plans of escaping. He cornered me on the edge of the pier.

"Why can't you just leave me alone," I yelled in his face. He reached up with his other hand and wiped away the tears. I jerked my head away and went to punch him in the face but he reflected my hand easily.

"Look I can't leave you alone; It's not possible. You're my soul mate. I can't leave you alone no matter how hard I try. You're always in my head and I won't rest until I know you are safe with me." Sam said staring deep in my eyes.

"No. I will never love you." I whispered.

"You will grow to love me. I already love you," Sam said and with that the darkness engulfed me. Sam caught me before I hit the ground and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 14

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam hasn't imprinted with ANYONE!

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. PLEASE!

Again, thanks Aeieo! She is helping me write these!

**Chapter 4**

Someone's arms were wrapped around my waist tightly, making it so I could not escape the warm grasp of whoever it was. I felt exhausted, almost not even able to even open my eyes. All the sudden, my memories of last night came flashing back and I mentally flinched. What if it was just all a dream? Or nightmare? But what if it wasn't?

My eyes fluttered open slowly and came into focus of my surroundings. This just _had_ to be a nightmare.

I was in the arms of the person I despise most. Sam. His bare chest was exposed to, with well toned muscles and abs. Talk about distracting.

I started struggling until I heard him groan and he finally woke up.

"Good morning," he said looking down at me smiling.

"Fuck you." I said with a scowl.

"So I'm guessing you're not a morning person?" Sam teased. I narrowed my eyes at him. I started struggling again hoping he would get the hint to let go.

Sam loosened his grip slightly but still had his arms around my entire body. He pulled me even closer to his chest and I turned around to face him.

"Can't you take the hint?" I snapped at him.

"Sorry…" he said then let go. I took my chance at freedom and hopped out of bed. A little too quickly though.

I swayed a bit then headed towards the floor. Sam caught me in his arms, bringing me back against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Just peachy," I muttered. He chuckled lightly then sat us both down on the bed, placing me right beside him. I scooted further away, not liking to be so close.

"Gabriella are you okay with… well everything that happened last night?" Sam asked quietly, but concerned.

"Well what do you think? It's bad enough to find out that everyone I know are _mongrels_, but the worst part is I'm soul mates with you. So do you have any more "news" to inform me about?" I spat.

"There is something I haven't told you…" Sam's voice trailed off leaving me to wonder.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well the truth is, you're a werewolf too," Sam said bluntly.

"Wow I really need to wake up now. A hell of a dream" I stated.

"You're not dreaming." Sam said. I think that's when I went into a state of shock. I stood up and ran out of the bedroom, searching for the way out of this house. Finally I found the front door, undid the bolts and ran out, Sam close behind me.

"Gabriella would you quit running! It's not going to help solve any of your problems!" Sam yelled as he slowly gained on me. But it would. I felt released of all my problems with the wind blowing through my hair. It felt like nothing had ever been wrong as the sun shone brightly down on me. I felt free. Until I was surrounded.

I couldn't stop because I was going way too fast to slow down without running into whoever it was in front of me. I flew to the ground with whoever it was underneath me. It knocked the breath out of them.

I looked up to see who it was. Jake. I quickly pushed myself off of him, stood up and brushed myself off. I looked quickly at my surroundings.

I was surrounded by the people I despised most. Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Paul. Perfect.

Sam walked forward to me and I stood frozen. There was no point in running now, fore there was no way to escape.

Unexpectedly, all my tears that I had been holding in just came crashing out in waves. Sam embraced me in a bear hug, tight enough to break some ribs.

"Everything is going to be all right," he murmured in my ear. I buried my face in his chest, feeling comforted. I glanced through my tear blurred vision to see every last one of them staring at us. I directed my gaze to the ground. I couldn't help but blush and I put a small hand against his chest to push him away. He stepped back slightly, leaving only a few centimeters between us.

When I looked back up, everyone was gone. Sam saw my confused expression and explained.

"I told them to go away. We were all going to talk to you about, well everything we've told you, but I don't feel that it's a good time for that right now." Sam said.

I wiped away those remaining tears and got a hold of myself. I hated crying in front of people; it just wasn't me.

"Are you all right now?" Sam asked.

"So this isn't a nightmare?" I said ignoring his question.

He laughed, "No I'm awake and you're awake. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"Sure, as long as I don't get pinched." I said.

Before I could even react he put his hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me forward slightly. He kissed me, full on the lips, and it lasted forever.

Finally when he pulled away I gasped for air and surprised him.

"You bastard," I spat and I ran off once more. I didn't bother to look back because I knew he was following me and yelling after me. I tuned him out and headed for the cliffs.

I was at the very edge and looked down at the waves below. I backed up, took a long run and jumped, my only escape. I fell and fell, leaving my troubles behind…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam hasn't imprinted with ANYONE!

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. PLEASE!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

Chapter 5

_The waves were everywhere. There were too many of them and my head went under the water. My foot got caught on something and I couldn't resurface. My lungs were screaming for air, my mind was going dark, blank……_

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around wildly, searching for one face. And, coincidentally, that face was right above me. I don't know why I looked for Sam, I just did. Like it was a knee jerk reaction. I was lying wrapped in a blanket on a couch with my head in Sam's lap, that's why he was above me. I looked around the room to see the whole gang and my parents. My dad noticed that I was awake and his face got red.

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled, throwing up his hands. "That was totally irresponsible and you've cliff dived before! You know to check before you jump! You could've drowned!"

I cringed and went deeper into the blanket and incidentally into Sam.

"Thankfully, none of that happened. So it seems that this conversation is superfluous. Right Mr. Ateara?" Sam said, looking at my dad.

I laughed when I saw Jake and the other guys exchange a look that said, "What does that mean?"

"It means that something is not necessary. You big oafs." I said, still giggling. "All brawn, no brain."

My dad still looked like he was about to explode so I turned it down a bit. I sat up and felt my head. No bumps, but my hair was wet. My mom stood up and walked over to me. She kissed my forehead.

"We're gonna head home." She said. "You stay here. We decided that it would be best for you to adjust if you stayed with Sam."

I stood up.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"You heard your mother. You're not taking this so great, so you'll stay here. And plus, you're the safest with Sam." My dad said.

"Safe? Why would I need to be safe?" I asked, getting mad.

"Because of your transformation. It might not be too gentle." Mom said quietly.

"So you're just going to leave me here? With him? With the ass that took away my best friend and brother?" I yelled, going past angry to pissed.

I suddenly saw red and then pain erupted in every part of my body. My scream turned into a howl. When I looked up I was outside and no one was in sight.

_What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?_ I thought over and over.

"It's all right. Your transformation just happened." Came Sam's voice.

I looked around and a huge black wolf came out of the woods.

_How did he say that? Where is he? What's that?_ I thought again.

"I'm the black wolf, and I'm inside your head. It's a wolf thing. You can hear each others thoughts when you're in your wolf form." Sam said.

"How do I get back to normal?" I asked through my head.

"You calm the hell down." He said. "But wait. I need to find you something to wear."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because when you made that unexpected transformation, you ripped your clothes." He said and then he was gone.

I stood there, calculating how far I could get before he realized I was gone.

"You know, I can hear everything you're thinking." He said as he came back, a piece of black cloth in his mouth.

"This sucks." I said.

"You get used to it." He replied, throwing the cloth at me. "Now, you can calm down."

He left and I tried to become calm but my parents kept coming back to me. Sam walked out of the woods in nothing but jeans and walked over to me.

"Let everything go and then you'll be back to normal." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt my limbs getting smaller and the fur going away. The cold air hit my skin and I hissed. Sam turned around quickly to give me some privacy but I know that he saw… something. He wasn't quick enough. I cleared my throat after I had put the shirt on and he turned back around.

"Temper tantrum finished?" he teased.

"Yes." I replied, covering a yawn.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep." He said, walking towards the house.

We were inside the living room when something dawned on me.

"Don't I have any clothes or anything?" I asked.

The shirt came down well past my knees but I wanted clothes. Sam walked down the hall and came back with a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

"You're moms bringing clothes tomorrow. She didn't expect you to ruin the other ones. Bathrooms first door on the right." He said.

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. Once I shut the door, I hurriedly put the clothes on and looked for a window. No such luck. I sighed as I walked back out. Sam was standing in the middle of the living room looking enormous.

"I'll take the couch." I said, going towards it.

"No, you won't. I need to watch you incase you make another unexpected transformation." He said, stopping me.

"Like I care what you need." I sneered, moving around him.

"I didn't want to have to do this." He sighed.

"Do wha-" I began but stopped when I was hauled into the air.

He put me on his shoulder and headed down the hallway. He walked into what I assumed was his bedroom and set me on the bed.

"Jackass." I said.

He just shrugged. I grabbed the top blanket and lay down on the floor. He just chuckled. He turned off the light and lay down on the bed. I tossed and turned on the floor, trying to get comfortable. He chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" I asked sulkily.

"Nothing." He replied, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sighed and went back to trying to get comfortable. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist and I was lifted up onto the bed. I was pulled against his chest and under the covers. I sighed because the bed was soft.

"See, cooperating isn't so hard is it? It didn't kill you." he said smugly.

"Not yet." I growled.

He laughed and his chest shook. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my head and then I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

Chapter 6

When I woke up, I was warm. Really warm. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Sam was lying halfway on top of me, with one leg in between mine and one arm across my chest, as if he were protecting me from something. He was getting really heavy so I tried to move out from under him. No such luck. I looked at his face. He was looked peaceful, sweet and harmless. But I guess that was only when he was asleep.

"Sam." I said, shaking his shoulder gently.

Snoring.

"Sam." I said, a little more forceful.

More snoring.

"Sam!" I almost shouted.

With a mix between a growl and a snore, he rolled off of me, only to grab my waist and pull me against his chest.

"Sam," I said sweetly. "I am about 99 percent sure that you are faking now. If you don't let me go, your voice is going to be a few pitches higher."

He let go of me with a chuckle. I stood up and looked back at him, he was smiling.

"I'm a good actor, huh?" he asked, leaning on his elbow.

"Sure." I said, walking out of his room.

My stomach growled as I walked into the kitchen.

"You can rummage through the fridge if you like. See what you can find." He yelled from the back of the house.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. How I missed moms' bacon and egg sandwiches at home. I opened the fridge door to see bacon, eggs, milk, you know, the breakfast essentials. I grabbed the two packs of bacon and five eggs. I had seen how my brother ate and I guessed that Sam wasn't any different. I was cooking the bacon when arms went around my waist.

"You see? This is how a couple is supposed to act." He said, kissing my neck.

I about melted right then, but I was determined to not give in. I wanted to decide my future.

"So no more running?" I asked playfully.

I cursed myself for playing along.

"Right. No more running." He said into my ear.

A shiver went up my spine and I ignored every sign in my body that screamed "KISS HIM NOW!". I went back to the bacon and eggs. Once they were finished, I put them on plates, Sam's had more food, and sat down at the table. Sam sat beside me and we ate in silence. For about ten seconds. The door burst open and the gang walked in. Paul and Jared sat on the counter and Embry and Quil sat in chairs. Jake wasn't with them.

"Where's Jake?" I asked at the same time Paul asked Sam, "So you didn't eat her last night?"

"Outside." Quil said, not looking at me.

I stood up and Sam did too. I motioned for him to sit down and I walked outside. Jake was sitting on the steps, his elbows on his knees. I sat down beside him.

"So are you hiding or are you just enjoying the day?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"I'll let it go if that means I get my best friend back." I said.

He nodded and hugged me tightly. We walked back inside together and I sat back down in my chair. Jake and the other guys were having a "secret meeting" over in the living room and I was suspicious.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Nothing!" Embry exclaimed innocently.

"Yeah right. I know that look. You learned it from me!" I said, still suspicious.

He just shrugged and went back to their meeting. I began eating again, ignoring Sam staring at me.

"So what are we doing today?" Jake asked Sam, coming over to sit with us.

"I don't know. I hope that we won't be chasing anyone down." He said, looking me in the eye.

"No running." I promised.

"Well, why don't we go cliff diving?" Paul suggested.

"Ha! You go ahead. I'll see you guys in heaven." I said, taking mine and Sam's plate to the sink and cleaning up. Sam got up and put his arms around my waist.

"You're coming with us. We won't make you jump." Sam promised.

"Well, okay. But I need clothes." I said, looking at what I was wearing.

"But I like you in my clothes." He protested in my ear.

"Ugh. Get a room." Jared said.

"No! Don't!" Quil said, shaking his head. "That's _my_ baby sister you're suggesting that to!"

I laughed.

"Okay, back to the clothes situation." I said, directing the conversation my way.

"I got a bag of clothes. Mom sent them with me." Quil said, grabbing a bag from the living room and throwing it at me.

I ducked. He knew I couldn't catch to save my life. When I looked up, Sam was holding the bag and glaring at Quil. I took the bag and headed to the bathroom to change. Mom had packed assorted clothes, including my bikini. Why couldn't she have packed my one-piece? I put on my bikini and a pair of shorts over them. I grabbed a shirt and headed back into the kitchen. No one was there so I headed outside. The guys were standing there just talking but they stopped when I walked out. I realized that I hadn't put on my shirt so I did, covering up my top.

"We're not changing. We're driving up." Sam stated, heading to his motorcycle.

"No way am I getting on that." I stated, looking at the bike. "You must have bumped your head."

"Then I bumped my head hard, because I can't believe I'm doing this after what happened last time." Sam said, walking up to me.

"Doing wha-" I began but his lips covered mine.

Before I knew it, I was kissing him back, entwining my hands in his hair and pulling him down to my level. We broke apart when we heard a strangled cry. I turned to see Leah staring at me like I had three heads.

"Oh my God. Leah." I breathed.

She just turned and ran. I looked up at Sam.

"Shit."

78946531298456189415698415698415689456894156489165894156894156894156894156984156894156489156948156894156489156894561894548

Sorry about the wait. My cell phone… well… it died. I've had a traumatic experience and I almost had a heart attack. I HAVE NO CELL PHONE! I… I… I may never recover. sniffle sniffle Don't worry about me though. My dad's on the job! He's working on getting me a new one so I might be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

I HAVE RECOVERED! MY PHONE HAS ARRIVED! AND SCHOOL IS OUT! CELEBRATE!

And for the people that wanted to know, this story takes place after Eclipse. I know it doesn't fit but please don't be mad. I'm pretty sure that Edward and Bella MIGHT make an appearance soon, they MIGHT!

Help from Aeieo.

Chapter 7

"What was that about?" Sam asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Leah has had a crush on you for like ever. And she just saw…" I trailed off, not wanting to admit it.

"You two making out like there was no tomorrow. I thought that I'd have to get the water hose." Embry said.

"Fuck you." I said, looking around for Leah.

"That's not me. That's Sam." Embry said.

"Hush! Again, that's my BABY sister you're talking about!" Quil shouted.

"By only ten minutes." I added.

"Can we go cliff diving now?" Jared asked, tired of our bickering.

"Sure." Sam said, pulling me towards his bike.

"I have to find Leah and talk to her." I insisted, digging my heels into the ground.

"She won't want to talk to you right now. Let her cool down for a while." Sam said, sitting down on the bike.

I grudgingly climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding on as tight as I could. Sam leaned back to talk to me.

"Now why, did you wear a bikini?" he asked.

"Because that's what my mom packed and if I'm anywhere near water, Quil will get me wet somehow." I replied.

"Well, for the record, I like the bikini." Sam said and then he started the bike.

I blushed deep crimson and hid my face between his shoulder blades. The ride up to the cliff was refreshing and I enjoyed it. Sam parked and got off; I followed him to the edge. The guys were behind us and I knew better than to let them stay behind me and not keep an eye on them. There was a light push on my back and I was flying in the air. I screamed, frantically trying to stop myself from falling, even though I knew it wouldn't work. I hit the water with a big splash and then went under.

Large arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me above the water. I gasped and spit water out of my mouth. Someone swan me to the beach and pulled me onto the sand. I turned onto my back, gasping for air. Sam was looking down on me, water glistening in his hair. His face showed concern. The way the sun glinted off his soaked hair…

"Bad Gabriella, bad." I murmured to myself.

"That wasn't your fault." Sam said, shaking his head.

"It's not that." I said, turning away from him.

"What is it then?" he asked, turning my face to him.

"I wanted to decide my own future." I said, standing up.

"Could that future include me?" he asked, standing beside me.

I looked up at him, his hair glistening in the sunlight, his dark brown eyes boring into mine. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. When I pulled back, I smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked, and then I walked down the beach to where the guys were.

Jake and Paul came over and started to apologize. I waved them off and told them I was going for a walk and that I didn't want any company. I walked around the forest for a while until I had cleared my head. I walked back to the beach to see Jake and Paul nursing black eyes, cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" I asked, going up to Jake.

"Nothin'." He said, sending a hesitant look towards Sam.

"Don't you lie to me, Jacob Black!" I yelled, smacking the back of his head.

He winced when I hit a bruise.

"Tell me now!" I screamed.

Jake and Paul were looking at Sam, so I took that as a hint. I turned to Sam and took a step forward.

"What the hell? What did you do that for?" I yelled.

He didn't respond, or do anything for that matter. I took another step towards him, my whole body quivering.

"Calm down Gabriella." Sam said.

"Just tell me what you did dammit!" I screamed in his face.

"I repaid them for what they did to you." Sam said calmly. I threw my fist at hi face but he just ducked and then placed my arms firmly at my side.

"What the hell for? I told you I wasn't mad! Why did you go against what I said?" I asked.

"Gab, you need to calm down." Sam pleaded, ignoring my demands.

I looked down at my quivering body and all of the sudden I transformed into a wolf. I glanced up at Sam and then ran off into the woods. I heard Sam phase and he was following shortly behind me. Our thoughts flowed freely together. I pushed myself harder because Sam was gaining on me quickly. I knew I was out of our territory but I didn't bother stopping because the cold ones were gone so it was no one's land.

_Gabriella please stop, _Sam's voice echoed in my head. _You promised no running._

_That was before you beat the shit out of my best friend! Just leave me alone_. I replied.

_I can't leave you alone_

I kept running until Sam hit me from behind, landing on top of me. He tried to hold me down with his paws. I gathered my strength and threw him off me. I snarled, leaping onto all fours. We circled each other, Sam yelling in my head for me to calm down. I ignored him.

Quickly, I scanned my surroundings, looking for any means of escape or danger. Some how we had ended up in a beautiful meadow. But before I had time to examine anything further, Sam had pinned me against a tree, pushing me against it with all his strength so that I had no means of escape. He let out a threatening growl, warning me not to move. The weirdest scent flooded my nose and I tried my hardest to get away from Sam. In the end I succeeded, but the scent was gone. Sam growled again and I snarled back with the same ferocity. I lunged at him and we kept on battling for dominance until the scent came back and I looked up to find two humans standing at the edge of the forest. Sam and I both froze.

_Vampires_, Sam hissed in my head. I quickly pulled myself into a crouch, ready to attack if necessary. Sam however, remained calm.

Jared, Paul, Embry and Jake appeared beside me in a few seconds, still in human form. Sam nodded in their direction and they walked up to the two vampires, leaving me to do nothing. The female stepped back and the male stepped in font of her, protecting her. I recognized the girl. I had seen her in La Push with Jacob a few times. The girl that had left Jacob in a state of distress for a long time. She was Bella, so the male had to be Edward. This should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

I am switching to Sam POV for this chapter. We'll see how it goes. And FYI, Gabriella _thinks_ its Bella and Edward. Will she be right?

Chapter 8

I nodded to Jared and Paul and went into the woods. I phased back and put on my jeans. When I walked back into the clearing, Gabriella was still where she's supposed to be, and the guys were watching the bloodsuckers. I walked back and stood in front of the bloodsuckers.

"The treaty has not been broken. This is no man's land. Why are you here?" I demanded, going into Alpha Male mode.

"Sam Uley, nice to finally meet you." the male vampire said sarcastically.

"Edward." The female said reproachfully.

I felt Jacob stiffen on my right. I should have known it was Bella and a Cullen. At least she wasn't one of them. Yet.

"Why are you here Cullen?" I demanded again.

He looked over my shoulder and nodded towards something. I looked behind me to see Gab standing not three feet behind us, in human form.

"I thought I told you to stay back." I growled.

"You did no such thing. All you did was run off to see them." She said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

"Quil, take her back to my house. I don't care if you have to lock her in a room, just don't let her come back." I ordered Quil.

He stepped forward and Gab stared him down.

"Do you really want to do that?" she asked menacingly.

Quil looked from me to Gab and smiled.

"You'll forgive me. He won't." Quil said, grabbing her arm.

"You are mistaken! I am just as much a part of this pack as you are." She yelled.

I stepped towards her.

"But no one else here is my mate. You will go with Quil and you will go quietly." I said.

She looked like she was about to argue but then her face went blank. She nodded and walked with Quil out of the clearing.

_The imprint must be working_ I thought as I turned back to the bloodsuckers.

"What does Gabriella have to do with this?" I asked, well, more like demanded.

"Alice can see the future and she says that… well… she can't normally see what you mongrels do." At this point Bella elbowed him in the side. It looked like it hurt her more than it did him. "But she can see… Gabriella? Being attacked by a vampire."

I stiffened.

"When? Where? With who?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you if this means that you'll let us turn Bella without breaking the treaty." Cullen said.

"Fine! Just tell me!" I growled, stepping forward.

"Within the next week, at the beach, and with you." Cullen said.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I heard Jared say but I was already out of the clearing.

I phased and ran to my house. Once I got into my front yard, I was surprised not to hear yelling. I phased and put on my jeans and went into the house. Gab was sitting on the couch and Quil was sitting in a chair, they were watching _Grease_. I sat down beside her and she leaned against me. I was surprised. I didn't expect the imprint to work this fast.

"It's not the imprint." She said quietly.

I looked down to see her staring up at me.

"Well, not totally. I just got tired of it. It's too hard to fight with you when all these thoughts are in my head." She said, smiling up at me.

"What kind of thoughts?" I asked in her ear.

"Lies. Saying that you're handsome, and sexy and hot. Just lies." She said, giggling.

"Those aren't lies." I whispered, attacking her sides.

She doubled over in laughter, pleading with me to stop. And for a moment, just a moment, I forgot about her being attacked.

_I have to save her._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

Back to Gabriella POV for now. Everyone's gonna start calling her Gab now. Sam is the only one that calls her Gabs.

There's a little more language in this chapter than in the others. Just a warning.

Chapter 9

He's hiding something from me. It's been about two days since that meeting with the cold one and he's been closed off. I can feel his distress; he's obviously debating on whether or not to tell me. Everyone else knows and I'm about to go stark raving _mad_. I sighed and turned restlessly in the bed. Sam was on his back, I don't know whether or not he was awake but I figured he was considering I'd been huffing and turning since we'd laid down at eleven-thirty.

"Go ahead and tell me what you're mad about this time." He said.

I turned over to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling, very much awake.

"I thought you were asleep." I said quietly.

He snorted. "With all your tossing, turning, huffing and puffing?"

"Thank you Mr. Big Bad Wolf." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, what is bothering you?" he asked, turning on his side.

I continued to stare at the ceiling. "You're hiding something and everyone else knows. Except me."

He started to laugh.

"What?" I asked indignantly.

He struggled to catch his breath.

"That's it? I thought I was in trouble!" he gasped.

"You heartless bastard." I growled and got out of the bed.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the bed. I was pressed to his chest and he looked down at me. I struggled to contain my breathing at a normal pace, but it was getting harder by the minute. A grin spread across his face. He knew it was hard for me to be this close and not go crazy. I scowled at him.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, his smile disappearing and a serious expression appeared in its place.

"Yes." I said strongly.

"The blood sucker's "sister" can see things. The future. She can't usually see what we're doing because we're werewolves. But you, you're different." He said, looking down at me.

"I wonder why." He added almost to himself.

"Anyways, he saw you…um… being attacked by another bloodsucker. Within this week." He finished quietly.

I was frozen. Attacked? Did that meant that I was going to die? I looked up at Sam, my eyes wide. He pulled me closer.

"Don't worry though. Me and you are leaving tomorrow and the boys will patrol the beach. With Leah." He said in my ear.

My head shot up at Leah's name.

"Leah?" I asked.

"Yes, she phased. It was fairly hard on her but she made it through." He said. He noticed a look on my face and continued. "You can talk to her at the bonfire, once we get back from our camping trip."

That caught me off guard.

"Camping trip?" I asked.

"That's what I call it." He said.

"Couldn't you get like a cabin or something with indoor plumbing?" I asked incredulously.

He chuckled. "Now what would be the fun in that?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe _running water?_" I said again incredulous.

"I'll think about it. For now, sleep, you have a lot of running tomorrow." He said, kissing the top of my head. "The boys already took up our stuff; we just have to get there."

"Joy." I said sleepily.

I watched his face for a while until sleep overtook me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

This chapter is kind of direct but vague. You'll understand when you read it.

Chapter 10

"Wake up." Sam said, lightly shaking my shoulder.

I groaned and swatted his hand away. I heard him chuckle.

"Come on, we have to go." He said, this time pulling the covers away from my body. I gasped as the heat left.

I turned my face into the pillow and curled into a ball.

"Go away." I said, my voice muffled.

I gasped and my eyes flew open as I was picked up and set onto the floor. I glared up at Sam.

"Asshole." I grumbled.

He chuckled and patted me on the top of the head.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." He said and then left the room as I hurled a shoe at him.

We were now currently running through the forest, in silence. We weren't mad; both of us were just enjoying the nature. Until we heard Leah's voice. Sam whirled around to look at me, his eyes wide.

_Bitch just had to steal him away,_ Came Leah's voice.

I came to a sudden stop.

_I can't believe her! She was my friend! _Leah thought again.

But instead of sadness, I felt anger. At her! Shouldn't friends accept each other? I mean, I accepted _her_ when she stole Brian Calose away from me. I shook my head and kept going, my anger boiling.

_Are you alright?_ Sam asked me.

_I suppose. I mean, I just didn't think she had it in her to be mean!_ I replied.

_Well, we're almost there, and then you can hit something._ Sam said, sending me a wolfish grin.

I mentally laughed. He stopped in a clearing ahead and I froze. It was a two-story cabin! And it looked like it had indoor plumbing! I looked around for Sam but he had left to phase back. I phased and put on a large shirt bought just for phasing. Once I got inside, I'd change. Just as I'd slid the shirt over my head and down my body, large arms wrapped around my waist.

"You were watching." I said, and it was not a question.

He was quiet. I think he was trying to figure out whether or not I was angry. I turned around in his arms and put my arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate but guarded, like he didn't know if I would want him to stop. I pulled him closer and I think he got the message. I didn't want to stop.

7899999999995468941568491568461589415620846152384915623846511

I woke up sometime later in the bedroom on the second floor. Sam was asleep beside me, in all his bronze skin, black hair glory. I got up, went to the wardrobe and grabbed some shorts and a shirt. I changed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I found that it was well stocked, which meant that the guys probably brought their imprints up here often. Jared and Kim, Embry and Sarah. I had started cooking hamburgers when I felt arms go around my waist.

"Hungry?" I asked, leaning back against his chest.

"Famished." He nibbled on my ear. "But I need food too."

I laughed and flipped the burgers over.

"Get the buns, top shelf." I said, pointing to the right cabinet.

We ate and then Sam announced that he was tired. And that I was tired too. I laughed as I followed him upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

Camping trip happened in last chapter. I don't know if it sent out a alert or not, but please read last chapter before this one!

Chapter 11

We stayed at the cabin for five more days, getting to know each other. But once we got back, I couldn't get over the knowing smiles on everyone's faces. I had been able to keep my mind elsewhere while I was in wolf form, so as not to… _inform_ the others as to what had happened. But Sam, well he thought that it was _everyone's_ business. I had, on more than one occasion, rammed into him to shake his mind from certain memories. Our life went as usual for about a month or two, but I rarely saw anyone but Sam. They were patrolling a lot now. Sam and I headed to the bon fire one night. When we got there, the fire was already huge and people were there. I spotted Leah but didn't go over to her. I sat with Kim and Sarah, while the guys talked and wrestled.

"So you and Sam are… on better terms now." Kim said, smiling at me.

"Yes." I said, my cheeks turning red.

"That's good. So how'd you like the cabin?" Sarah asked.

"It was great! And I thought that Sam was going to make me actually camp!" I said, sending him a glare.

He looked up at me and flashed me a huge smile.

"They said that to us too. But from what I hear, you got the most upset about it." Sarah said.

"Well, I don't like camping. The last time I went camping, Quil set my shirt on fire." I confessed.

They laughed. Billy then called us to "order" and started the stories. Sam sat behind me on a log and I leaned back on his legs. About halfway into the story, he picked me up and settled me into his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, still listening. Soon all I could hear was his heartbeat and his breathing and then I was asleep. I was jolted awake when Sam suddenly stood up. My eyes flew open.

"Wha?" I asked sleepily.

He was standing straight up, me still in his arms. I didn't know what was going on until I caught a scent. Vampire. I was out of his arms and onto my feet in a second.

"Quil, take Gabs to my house and guard her. The rest, follow me." Sam said, kissing my forehead and turning to leave.

"No! I'm just as much of this pack as you are. I'm going to fight." I argued. Sam looked at me and opened his mouth. "Don't give me that shit about no one else being your mate. You're my mate, so why should I let you go?"

He was at a loss for words at that.

"Just let her come Sam. The bloodsucker will be dead before she even sees it." Paul said.

Sam nodded and I grinned in victory. I went into the woods a ways away from the others and phased, hiding my clothes behind a bush. Sam was by my side in an instant and then he was off, running through the forest. Me and the rest of the pack were right on his heels. We came to a clearing and stopped, sniffing. The scent was strong, very strong. Suddenly, something rammed into my side, sending me flying into a tree. There was at least one rib broken where I was hit by the vampire and three when I was hit by the tree. Before the guys and Leah could get in front of me, the vampire attacked again, this time heading for my neck. He was almost an inch away from my face before Sam caught him and threw him away from me. My breathing was becoming labored and the world was spinning. Maybe I was hit harder than I thought. The last thing I remember was phasing back and seeing Sam's face above me, talking to me, then darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

Chapter 12

I drifted in and out of conciseness. I remember hearing voices and people talking to me and poking me, but other than that nothing. When I woke up, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital room, the walls totally white. I lifted my arm to find an IV in it and there was a soft beeping sound, monitoring my heart. I looked to my left to see Sam asleep in a chair, Quil and my dad sitting on the floor, my mom sitting in another chair and the rest of the pack strewn across the room in various places, all asleep. I stretched as far as I could and barely touched Sam's arm.

"Sam?" I whispered.

He opened his eyes and then grabbed my hand, holding it tight.

"What happened? I thought werewolves healed fast?" I asked.

"Not you. You're special." He said, smiling.

"I _knew_ that." I smiled back at him. "So what's wrong with me?"

"Well, Dr. Cullen-" he began.

"Cullen?" I asked loudly.

"Yes. He's the only doctor I knew that wouldn't ask questions about your high temperature. He said that you have, in all, five cracked ribs and you hit your head pretty hard." Sam explained.

"So that's the reason for all the beeping." I said, nodding.

He laughed. "Yeah."

The door opened and in walked a young blonde doctor.

"I'm glad that you're awake, Miss Ateara. I am Dr. Cullen." He said.

I nodded at him. Once he started talking, everyone started waking up. They all came towards me but I stopped them, waving at Dr. Cullen to continue.

"So what's wrong with me and when can I go home, doc?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Well, you can go home now. Just be easy on those ribs. You're lucky you didn't lose the baby." He said.

I blinked.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

He started to repeat himself but I stopped him.

"You… you said something about a baby. I'm not pregnant." I said.

"Yes my dear, yes you are." He said and I fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

Going camping with mi familia for the next 3 days. So I'm giving you 2 chapters, the one before this one and this one. They're short so they really count as 1 though… hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

When I woke up, my mom was standing over me. I looked around but Sam was no where in sight. A slight pang hit me right in the gut and I knew it had nothing to do with the baby. My mom smiled at me and hugged me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, bewildered.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" she said happily.

"You _do_ know that teenage pregnancy is frowned upon, right?" I asked.

"You are so silly!" she said, tapping my nose.

"Whatever. Everybody out so that I can blow this joint." I said, waving them out.

They all left and I changed into jeans and a t-shirt that my mom had brought me. I stepped out of the room and headed towards everyone.

"You want me to take you back to Sam's?" Quil asked.

"Uh, sure." I replied, and I knew he sensed my uneasiness.

The car ride was silent and Quil seemed almost reluctant to let me out of his car. I smiled at him as I got out of the car and headed inside, intending on going straight to bed. I was in the bedroom about to lay down when the front door slammed open. I walked down the hall and into the living room to see Sam pacing back and forth.

"This isn't right. We're not ready. No!" he said over and over again.

Tears filled my eyes and I let out a soft sob. Sam whirled around to see me and his face softened.

"You don't want me or the baby do you?" I asked, my tears coming faster.

I didn't wait for a response; instead I ran to our room and shut the door, locking it behind me. I slid to the floor in gut-wrenching sobs, listening to Sam yell through the door as he banged on it. I fell asleep laying against the door, my tears drying on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

Okay, it's kinda intense. Just a warning.

Aeieo wrote most of this.

Chapter 14

"This is all my fault." I stated to myself, lying on Sam's bed.

I had shoved the dresser against the door and he was still beating on it.

"I should've been more careful. And now he doesn't want the baby. All my fault." I said again.

And that's when I decided to run. Sam didn't want me or the baby, so I could make it on my own. I still had time to get a job and make enough money to rent a place for a while. Sam doesn't want me, so I'll be gone. A burden lifted off of his shoulders.

I quickly grabbed my canvas bag and stuffed my few belongings that I needed into it. I slung it over my shoulder, and grabbed my purse, taking out the cell phone and laying it on top of the chest, that was shaking violently from Sam's attempts to get in. I did not bother to leave a note.

I walked over to the window and opened it throwing my stuff out first. I glanced back one last time before I departed. The sobs were coursing throughout my body uncontrollably, but they were muffled by Sam's yelling. I finally jumped out the window.

I dropped my purse into the bag and quickly tied the bag to my back. I transformed into my wolf form, and ran off into the woods, leaving Sam behind.

I could hear Sam in the distance, and I pushed myself harder to block him out. I was near the edge of the border, probably a dangerous thing to do, considering no one was on guard. Which for me that was a good thing because I had my mind all to myself for once. I slowed to a walk, because no one was coming after me. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that Sam _would _come after me. But it was all the truth; Sam didn't want me.

I wanted to run again, and so I did. I wanted to let this life go, forget it and never come back. I didn't want a world without Sam. But we can't always get what we want. Maybe Sam loved Leah all along, and the baby was an excuse to get away from me…

I was now past the border, into Forks, a safe zone for werewolves and vampires. I came to a clearing in the forest and I curled up under a tree, the tears still falling, even in my wolf form. I laid there for hours on end, I'm not sure how long, thinking and wondering of that one person. That was up until my nose started burning, and I got that peculiar scent that I knew immediately. A vampire.

But it wasn't a Cullen; we knew their scents. This was a different one, who smelled of human blood. I broke loose of the canvas bag, and walked into the middle of the clearing, my hair standing up on my back and my teeth bared. I was in a defensive crouch, ready for anything that came my way. I could probably take the vampire myself, but I wasn't sure how good that would be for the baby…

The smell grew closer, and I more anxious. There was no point in running, because the vampire would chase my scent wherever I went and I really and truly had nowhere to go. Finally a female stepped into the clearing. She had flaming red hair that blew in the wind. Her eyes were blood red, staring at me with looks that could kill. I growled, a warning for her to not try anything.

She laughed; a high soprano, girly voice, that surprised me, yet made me shudder. I did not have a chance to react that anything that happened next.

She pounced on top of me, me the prey, her the predator. Her fangs were everywhere, slicing my chest open, and the blood oozing onto the ground. I threw her off me with all the strength I could muster. She came at me again, attacking me in the same area. The blood loss was horrific, and I did not have enough energy to stay in my wolf form. I transformed back into a human, closing my eyes, waiting for it all to be over.

"I'm sorry." I tried to whisper, but nothing came out. I was really and truly sorry for the baby, it didn't deserve this. I was sorry for ever coming into Sam's life. I was sorry for existing. The darkness engulfed me, the pain slowly fading away, as did my soul.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

Chapter 15

The light was blinding and I shivered from the cold. Wait, I thought I was dead. If you're dead, then you wouldn't feel cold or feel pain, right? I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again.

"Damn." I cussed softly.

A low chuckle made me sit straight up and my eyes flow open. A hand on my shoulder gently pushed me back into the bed. I looked up to see Dr. Cullen smiling down at me. I looked around to find that I wasn't in a hospital, but it looked like a bedroom.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in my home. Emmett found you and brought you here. We didn't have time to take you to the hospital, so I treated you here. You're very lucky to be here." Dr. Cullen said.

"My baby?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Is fine. Although you may have to take it easy. That mean's no phasing until after the baby is born." Dr. Cullen said.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen. But I have to go." I said, getting out of the bed.

"Wait! Sam will be here any moment. We called him. He seemed kind of upset." Dr. Cullen said, trying to get me to lie down again.

"That's why I have to go." I said, running for the door and towards the staircase.

"Ms. Ateara! Wait!" I heard Dr. Cullen yell behind me.

I made it to the bottom of the staircase and saw the door. The only thing between me and the door was a huge muscular vampire. He looked like he could crush me with his thumb. I feinted to the left and then ran to the right. I barely made it past him when he lunged. I opened the door and ran straight into…

(A/N: I was SO TOTALLY going to leave it here, but since I'm SUCH a nice person, I won't.)

Sam. He caught and steadied me. When I realized that it was him, I struggled to get free. He held on tightly and wouldn't let go of my shoulders. I caught him by surprise when I kicked his shin and then took off into the woods. He wasn't far behind me. I could hear him charging through the woods. I knew that he could catch me, I couldn't phase. When he did catch me, I broke down into sobs. He just held me, stroking my hair.

"I'm so sorry Gabs. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go. You could've been killed. You and the baby could've. I'm such a horrible person." He kept saying.

I finally registered what he was saying and calmed down enough to talk.

"You… you mean you c-care about me and the b-baby?" I asked, the tears making it hard for me to speak.

"Of course I care! Why wouldn't I?!" he asked, almost angrily.

"I just thought t-that you weren't h-happy about it." I said sheepishly.

"Not happy? I'm going to be a father! I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." He said, crushing me to his chest.

"I love you." I whispered quietly.

"I love you too." He replied.

We sat there for a little while, until we heard footsteps. Sam stood up and shoved me behind him, going into a crouch. The muscular vampire came towards us, his hands up in a friendly gesture.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you two before you leave." He said, and the he left.

Sam helped me back to the house and we met Dr. Cullen in the front of the house.

"The vampire you encountered was named Victoria. She is after Bella. And now, most likely Ms. Ateara because Emmett saved her. You may not encounter her in La Push, but we have a proposition for you. Victoria is building an army of newborn vampires. If we kill her and the others, both Bella and Ms. Ateara will be safe." Dr. Cullen explained.

Sam hesitated before he spoke.

"I think that that could be arranged. We will help." He said firmly.

"Good. How about we meet tonight in the clearing where you met Bella and Edward. Bring everyone. We'll teach you how to kill newborns fast. There will be many." Dr. Cullen said.

"What time?" Sam asked.

"Let's say eleven." Dr. Cullen said.

"All right. We'll be there." Sam said, leading me to his motorcycle.

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Cullen." I said as I climbed on.

"Remember what I said." He yelled as we sped off.

I just nodded and laid my head on Sam's back, letting the wind whip through my hair. I was once again back where I belonged. With Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

Chapter 16

Sam parked in front of his house and we got off the bike. As soon as I stepped off though, everyone came out of the house. The pack, my mom, my dad, Billy, everyone.

"Shit." I groaned.

"Gabriella Ateara what were you thinking? You shouldn't have gone off like that!" my mom started yelling. She went on for about ten minutes until my dad stepped in and cut her off.

"Why don't we just put what has happened behind us and move on with our lives?" my dad suggested.

"Sounds great. I'm going to go take a nap while Sam fills you in and brings you up to date." I said, running into the house and falling onto our bed.

I eventually fell asleep and didn't wake until Sam started shaking my shoulder the next morning.

"Hey sleepy head. I just wanted to thank you for feeding me to the wolves last night." He said sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome. It was my pleasure." I replied, sitting up and stretching.

Sam kneeled down in front of my and put his hands on my stomach.

"There's really a baby growing in there." he stated.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

He looked up at me and grinned so big I thought his face would split.

"We're going to be parents. You're going to make the best mother. And I'll take him fishing and hunting and I'll teach him about everything." He said.

"And what has convinced you it's a him?" I asked.

"It's just a hunch. Have you thought about names?" he asked.

"I've always loved the name Tristan. And if it's a girl, I'll name her Ashley Hope." I said.

"I think that's great. And Tristan, that's a good strong name. Tristan Samuel Uley." He said, as if testing it out.

"Sounds great." I told him, kissing his forehead.

"We're gonna be great parents." He whispered, kissing my stomach.

I smiled as I dressed and got ready for the day. We were going to make it after all.

79845689461589415689416598156185684615897456894156894156894156894156894561289415689415689415689461589423189415684615894156

Okay. Should I end it here or keep going? If I end it, there will be a sequel, if I don't end it, I'm not making any promises. Please tell me what you think in a review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine. The plot and a few characters are. That's it.

Emily is not in my story. Sam has imprinted with… can you guess? Gabriella! He has been since the beginning.

Review PLEASE! I don't know if I'm doing good or not. Please!

Oh and this is a SamOC. Sorry about any confusion! Sam is 20 and Gabriella is 16 cause her and Quil are twins.

I'll keep going for now.

Okay, I had 9 reviews for the last chapter, so I'm asking 10 for this one. There are 38 people who have this story on their alert list so I should be getting some more reviews.

Chapter 17

"You aren't leaving me here!" I screamed, looking up at Sam.

"Why should you come? You aren't fighting!" He yelled back.

"Yes I am!" I screamed back.

"When hell freezes over!" he bellowed.

"Well if that doesn't happen, I'll just _slap_ the hell outta you!" I screamed, jumping onto the couch so that I could look him in the eye.

We both stood there, chests heaving and our breathing ragged. He didn't want me to come to the training. But I wasn't about to be left behind. And I was going to fight whether he liked it or not. There was no way I was letting the pack out there without me.

"Hey, I have an idea." Quil said, coming to stand in between us. "Gab can come to the training, but she can't come to the fight. That way, everyone's happy. She won't get hurt at the training because she'll just be watching."

I glared at Sam and then at Quil. Finally, I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. Sam's smile was huge as he walked out the door.

_Arrogant ass_. I thought as I followed him outside to meet with the others.

"How am I supposed to get there? I can't phase." I asked Sam.

"I'll drive you and me on the bike and then phase right before we get there." Sam told me, getting on the bike.

I climbed on behind him and we were off. The summer air did me a world of good. When we reached the spot, I was calm again. I walked with the boys to the clearing and sat down to watch. Bella came over and sat with me. We were at the line where we wouldn't get in trouble for "fraternizing with the enemy". By the time they were done, me and Bella were leaning against each other to keep from falling over asleep. Sam came and picked me and I mumbled a "bye" to Bella, and she mumbled a bye to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved closer to his warmth. Sometime during the ride I fell asleep.

978456184156014089882882852185285787845120451284615328461520481520451208415048150841530846150248150245104512045651212121213

_A Few Weeks Later_

"Gabs, please, for me, stay here." Sam pleaded.

"Why would I want to fight when I just got finished puking my guts up?" I asked, laying on the bed with a washcloth over my face.

"I never know with you." Sam said, putting a hand on my face. "It'll be over soon."

"The fight or the sickness?" I asked.

"The fight won't last ten minutes and the morning sickness will be done in a month or two." Sam said.

"Fine. Please be very very very careful." I said, sitting up to glare at him.

"I'm always careful." He said, giving me a kiss and leaving.

"I love you!" I heard him yell from the living room.

"Love you too!" I yelled, then I heard the door slam.

I laid there, getting over my nausea and then I drifted asleep.

I awoke sometime later to yelling and joyful shouting. I made it to the living room just as Sam came through the front door.

"Is anyone hurt?" I immediately asked.

"Jake got a little scratched up but he's good now. He's sleeping hard." Sam said, stopping me as I headed for the door. "Let him sleep then you can go see him."

"But- okay, fine." I sighed.

"Everything's going to be okay." Sam said, pulling me into a hug.

"I know." I said, smiling.

78946589456141515615012084156045160846150841507846153207481563084150451604561238746513204820846510562304510841562846152451

_A few months later_

"Dear God in heaven!" I screamed as I pushed.

"Just one more, Ms. Ateara, just one more!" Dr. Cullen said, urging me on.

I gripped Sam's hand harder and pushed. I heard a soft cry and then saw Dr. Cullen hand the baby to a nurse.

"Now I need another push for his baby sister." Dr. Cullen said.

"A boy and a girl?" I asked, starting to cry.

"Yes, now push." Dr. Cullen said.

I screamed as I pushed one more time. Another cry and then the nurse took the baby away.

"Do you want to name them?" Dr. Cullen asked, handing me both of the babies.

"Ashley Hope and Tristan Samuel." Sam and me said together.

I smiled at him as he took Ashley from me and held her gently.

"We're gonna be all right." Sam said, kissing my forehead.

"Yes, yes we are." I said, smiling at the sight. It was amazing. And I was happy.

78945127894651841508491650784916507849165078415078120789420781207842078120789465124107812078120/7482078941525456456454654

That's it! I would like to dedicate this story to Ashley Hope Barnette. A loving friend that I lost in a car crash. She was an outspoken, outgoing ball of happiness and energy. Always loved and never forgotten.

I thank those of you that followed my story and I hope that you are happy with it!!

-JadisSnape


End file.
